<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tutoring Lessons by Dainonico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956719">Tutoring Lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico'>Dainonico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Senku, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, High School, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Top Gen, Tutoring, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen was starting to fail chemistry and with that his opportunity to graduate on time was crumbling, so one day he went to the school’s laboratory and met with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dr. Stone Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tutoring Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! I decided to join the Dr Stone week, this is the fic for Day 1: AU<br/>So, I choose a High School AU.</p><p>Hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senku was with his legs widespread open on top of Gen, leaning back as he was bracing himself with his arms; the view for the bicolor was marvelous, the blonde’s small shivering body moving up and down, thrusting himself into his cock while moans of intense pleasure and desire escaped his parted mouth, eyes so devilish red with a scattering dew almost blinding his sight and puffy pink cheeks as blossoming roses.</p><p>“You’re so good at this.” Gen said while holding the blonde by the hips, helping him thrust harder and steady. “Who would have thought that you’re into this?” He started placing soft kisses on his rising chest. “That you would be into me.”</p><p>“S-Shut up.” He closed his eyes, focusing solely on his hip’s movements, he gasped every time he got up, and moaned louder when the cock was invading his pink wet void.</p><p>Gen grabbed his ass and started sucking on one of his cherry nipples, the mix of sensations were to much for the blonde, spreading throughout his whole body as the pleasure was slowly but gradually building inside him. Senku couldn’t control his loud sounds and whimpered when he felt Gen’s teeth gently nibbling on his already hard nipple.</p><p>“Wh-What are you doing?” He asked almost in a whisper, his hands slowly moved to his partner’s shoulders, he needed a bit of support as he was feeling his legs becoming numb.</p><p>“I’m tasting you.” Gen said while glaring directly at him; Senku’s eyes were everything to him, a deep pool of restless scattering lava, a clear sign that his body was burning with a wild desire, and the bicolor was glad with helping him feel so good, so cared and so loved.</p><p>“Just…” he sighed desperate. “Just help me.” His hair was slowly falling down onto his shoulders, framing his beautiful face.</p><p>“Help you with what, Senku-chan?” Gen said teasingly on the blonde’s ear, his long fingers were slowly twisting his nipples.</p><p>Senku moan louder, it was too much. “Ah, I need to feel more.” He said, looking into the dark orbs, it was a magnificent type of black that expanded throughout the universe, like made from atoms born in the brilliant stars.</p><p>Gen touched softly the blonde’s blushed cheek and Senku trembled a bit more because of the caress, a rush of excitement was running through his body; it was something instinctive, their faces were now so closed of each other, Senku’s heart was pounding so hard inside his chest and Gen’s heart was dancing like crazy, they could almost hear each other beats aloud.</p><p>The bicolor could smelled the blonde’s sweet but strong coffee scent, and he closed his eyes as he felt their noses softly brushing together, lips inches apart, almost sharing a breath; Gen couldn’t stop thinking and wondering how his partners mouth would taste, but when he decided to unite their lips in what he expect be a wonderful kiss, he felt a warm hand above his mouth.</p><p>“We said no kissing.” Senku panted, he stopped for a moment his hips movements.</p><p>“I know.” Gen mumbled after removing the hand. “It’s just that…” he was playing with the wild blonde locks that were decorating the blonde’s face. “I really want to taste you.”</p><p>“We set that rule since the beginning.” Senku wrapped his arms around the bicolor’s neck. “We’re not a couple, just this.”</p><p>“I know.” Gen embraced the small body, touching every inch of his back, his white skin was so soft.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were high school seniors and never really talked before, Gen was the student council president and Senku the science club president, they were from different worlds, but the wheels of fortune placed them together when Gen was starting to fail chemistry and with that his opportunity to graduate on time was crumbling, so one day he went to the school’s laboratory and met with him.</p><p>Senku was difficult at first, saying he didn’t had time to tutor someone that wasn’t the slightest interested in science, but Gen begged until the blonde got tired of him and screamed an annoy “FINE!”</p><p>The tutoring lessons were at the blonde’s apartment, he was mostly by himself with his father always busy at work, training to be an astronaut.</p><p>Senku explained every theme with such an intense passion, and he was never mad when the sparkle of doubt appeared on the bicolor’s eyes, he never thought Gen wasn’t smart enough, just lazy.</p><p>“I think I got it, Senku-chan.” He said while shoving the paper in the space between them, they always worked on the blonde’s desk in his bedroom.</p><p>“What’d this paper ever do to you?” He answered, taking the crumpled paper in his hands, checking that the chemical structures were well written. Senku chuckled and with a red pen marked all the mistakes. “When you’re writhing an Alcohol’s structure, always find the longest continuous chain of carbon atoms that contain the OH group.”</p><p>“Senku-chan, this is so difficult.” Gen whined.</p><p>“It isn’t, you just need to keep practicing.”</p><p>The tutoring lessons continue each week with Gen almost going two or three days to the blonde’s house, he didn’t quite remembered how their sexual interaction started; he just noticed how by the passing days Senku was more nervous around him, how he got easily startled when their hands gently brushed and when he leaned into him to understand better his written explanations.</p><p>It was so painfully obvious there was a new kind of desire interest between them, and Gen decided to take the lead in this topic as it was more than obvious that he had previous experience in that department and it was possibly the only subject where he had more knowledge than Senku.</p><p>“I can show you, if you want.” Gen said one Wednesday afternoon after the tutoring lesson, the routine was that he went straight home, but this day he wanted to stay a bit longer.</p><p>“Show me what?”</p><p>“I know you’re interested.”</p><p>Senku arched an eyebrow. “Interested in what?”</p><p>Gen giggled, it was so obvious, the blonde’s cheek’s were beautifully blushed, his breathing lost his steady rhythm and little drops of sweat were forming on his forehead; the bicolor loved to feel so desire by those enigmatic crimson eyes.</p><p>“I’ll said it directly, just like you always do.” He gently grabbed the blonde’s hand and started brushing his fingertips on the soft skin. “These past days I started liking you in a desirable way.” He swallowed and avoid looking at him while continue talking. “I noticed it in you too, we liked each other, but in a carnal way.”</p><p>“What’s your point?” Senku was feeling his throat getting dryer, he was sure he knew what his friend was going to propose.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind being your fuck buddy.” He glared directly at him, feeling a sudden heat in his body, he was finally saying it. “I’m aroused by you, and I can tell you feel the same.”</p><p>Senku’s cheeks turned deep red and he placed a hand over his mouth, he was expecting it but now didn’t know how to answer.</p><p>“We can try and see if you like it.” Gen continued. “I won’t do anything you don’t want or like. I can tutor you in anatomy.” He teased, getting a little worried about the lack of the blonde’s response.</p><p>Both their heartbeats were increasing as they felt every beat, every single pound in their chest, it was a great pounding, a great pressure and even though they couldn’t hear every bit, they sure could feel it.</p><p>Senku nodded, these days with the bicolor sure were lovely, he was having fun tutoring him, but also talking with him, it was like if they knew each other since forever, the chatter was easy, simple and wholesome; he was eager to received him at his home every day, and he also noticed how slowly started developing feelings for him. Like if they were meant to be, so he was fine with the sudden proposition.</p><p>“My only condition is that we won’t kiss.” He said.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Only lovers and couples kiss, right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>And even though both were hurt by this sudden no kissing decision, they embraced together in the road of self-discovery and Senku allowed Gen to take the lead and be his tutor in this special anatomy lessons.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After every chemistry lesson it came an anatomy lesson.</p><p>Senku was dying to loose himself into the bicolor’s red thick lips but was afraid that Gen didn’t feel the same as him, these activities were supposed to only be a carnal instinct for both of them, no strings attached, just fuck buddies and he thought he was okay with that.</p><p>Gen was moaning, holding the blonde’s hips and helping him thrust harder, the blonde’s pink void felt so smooth, squishy and tight, like it was mold perfectly for him; Senku was losing his mind by feeling the cock so deep inside him and his neglected small penis was dripping precum nonstop.</p><p>“Please touch me.” He whimpered, the bubbling was becoming so intense, and he was loving the sounds of their skins slapping against each other.</p><p>Gen smirked and continue sucking and twisting on the cherry nipples, he needed the blonde to be over stimulated as he made such an angelical face when coming that way, also by placing his mouth and tongue on the nipples was a good way to distract himself from the perfect puffy pink lips that he so desperately wanted to devour.</p><p>“Senku-chan.” He was licking the milky skin of his chest; it was so addictive and the sounds that his partner was making were so adorable and desperate. “Do you really want to cum?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” Senku hold onto the bicolor’s shoulder and let himself fall hard on the cock, moaning louder every time, he was almost there but couldn’t do it alone, he needed help.</p><p>“I’ll help you in exchange of something.” Gen placed his fingers on top of the blonde’s cock, touching it slightly and wetting his fingers with the precum, and he smiled when he saw the blonde eagerly moving his head expecting more.</p><p>“In exchange of what?” He gasped, looking directly at his partner, both cheeks blushing intensely.</p><p>“A kiss.”</p><p>The blonde rolled his eyes. “I told you, we’re not a couple.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” He was thrusting him harder, feeling every inch of his tight hole. “I need to taste you.”</p><p>Senku was whimpering, but he still had the strength to keep talking. “It would hurt to kiss you and then saw you the next day at school.”  </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you don’t acknowledge me there, you’re so popular.”</p><p>Gen hadn’t thought about that, he was always so invested in arranging every school function and trying to make everything look perfect, but the blonde was right, they only talked during their private tutoring lessons.</p><p>“I promise you that I will change that.” He said, leaving the lovely hips alone and cupping his face with both hands, leaning in slowly, brushing once more their noses together. “We can be together, for real this time.”</p><p>Senku double blinked and he felt small tears wanting to peek out of the corner of his eyes, he slowly fall in love with him and those words were like honey for him, his heart was angry when he wasn’t with Gen, it was an unusual feeling, almost like a slight heartache, because he had fallen to his charm, to his being, to him.</p><p>“I’ll love that.” He answered.</p><p>“Then let’s set the deal.” Gen was slowly talking, almost closing his eyes, ready to be connected with him in a deeper level. “Let’s be together for real.”</p><p>And their lips met in a sensuous caress, it was slow, intimate and perfect and Gen loved it, he loved how the blonde’s small body melted into him, the way their mouths fit like two puzzle pieces and the way he relented and whimpered as Gen was playing with his hair and holding him tighter and tighter; suddenly they broke away after what seemed like ages and Senku looked adorable at him, the bicolor forced their lips to met once more, now with their mouths widely opened, tasting each other sweetness and battling with their curious tongues.</p><p>Senku’s mouth tasted like freshly ground coffee and donut sprinkles, he once more hold tightly his hips and began rocking his cock deeper into his wet hole, eating every delicious sound his mouth was leaking.</p><p>Gen wrapped one hand around the needed cock and began trailing his fingers up and down the wet length; the blonde was almost screaming, without being able to articulate any word and then suddenly Gen felt a touch of scattering white stars all along his chest as Senku was finally reaching an intense orgasm.</p><p>The pink void eagerly clamped around the bicolor’s cock, the tightness was feeling amazing and he couldn’t avoid milking his seed all deep inside, moaning loudly into the blonde’s mouth.</p><p>In the afterglow they couldn’t stopped kissing, one kiss, two kisses, three kisses and then they couldn’t keep on counting them, their lips were made perfectly for each other; it was a feeling that they couldn’t explain in simple words.</p><p>Gen pulled away for a second, admiring the blonde’s perfect face and he lovingly said. “I need to be brave enough and finally admit that I’ve fallen for you.”</p><p>Senku smiled and pulled him closer into another deep kiss, cock still twitching inside him. “I also have fallen for you, like it was meant to be.”</p><p>“It sure was meant to be, Senku-chan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Senku was walking on the school hall, carrying his books and laptop as he was leading to the laboratory, ready to start his club activities, when he noticed straight ahead that Gen was walking in the opposite direction with a bunch of friends that the blonde didn’t know.</p><p>He looked down and tried to continued his path unnoticed next to him, he thought that maybe it was better to talk with Gen before their tutoring lessons at home, but suddenly he felt some gentle arms wrapping around his waist and a well-known thick mouth touching sweetly his lips.</p><p>“Senku-chan, I missed you.”</p><p>
  <em>Since you came into my life, I have understood, that you are what I need. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tysm for reading it, I appreacite all your kudos and comments.<br/>You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>